


Kitsune, Chapter 2

by Evie31



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie31/pseuds/Evie31
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Kitsune, Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Kitsune, Chapter 2

### Kitsune, Chapter 2

#### by pixy dust

  

    
    
         Title: kitsune, chapter 2
         Author: pixy dust
         Archive: yes, tell me first though
         Pairings: M/K
         Warnings: AU story. Slash. I'm not good at writing
         so bare with me.
         Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I
         am not making any money offa this so don't sue. I
         don't have any money anyway!!!!
         E-mail: 
    

* * *

Chapter 2 

Fox Mulder twitched and whimpered as his dream self ran, quieting down as Alex holds him closer in their sleep.... 

Run; Have to run...Everything's so tall...Fox looked up at the tall man holding his tiny hand in his. They find a quiet corner and the tall man took the little one into his arms, breathing hard. "Mamma." Fox whispered, instinctually knowing to keep his voice soft. " Mamma! Where's Daddy? Why're we running?" 

Tears start to overflow in the eyes of the man. Eyes that were identical to his. "Don't worry about Daddy my foxling. He'll meet up with us later alright?" Fox nodded and let the question go unanswered. Something had happened and his Mamma was sad. He vaguely remembered a bloody body but that's NOT his daddy. Couldn't be his daddy. His daddy was big and strong and fun and not bloody. 

His mamma told him to stay still. He put his hands over his eyes and a warm glowy feeling washed through the little fox from his mamma. His mamma also gave his a glowy stone. The next things he knew there were lots of noises as he hid without his mamma. Shouting, Mamma saying bad words to the bad people and screaming, bad men was screaming too, a loud boom, and then silence. Fox looked around and not seeing anyone ran to the unmoving figure that was surrounded with bits of plants. His mamma wasn't moving. Fox knelt down next to his mamma and started shaking the body. "Mamma? Mamma? Gotta wake up Mamma. Gotta go get Daddy and go home. Mamma? Mamma?" 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, startling Fox. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. It's the brat." Fox whimpered and pressed his small frame closer to the cooling body of his mother. The big man turned to another. He couldn't see their faces; they were just big shadows to him. The stone in his hand glowed brighter and in a flash the big shadowy men disappeared but he found himself in a big building... with people looking at him. 

A bald man grabbed his arm and started to drag little Fox to a man in shadows. The only light was from a cigarette bobbling in his mouth... 

Fox Mulder fought his mental battle towards wakefulness. What a weird dream. Not only my normal nightmare but me having sex with Alex Krycek?! As usual he couldn't remember anything from his reoccurring nightmare except for hazel eyes touched with gold and tears, a feeling of foreboding, and a deep sadness and terror. As if in the dream, his entire life was ripped to shreds before his eyes. The Alex thing was much more vivid and he remembered everything from that. 

It was then that the feeling of being held tightly against a warm body finally penetrated his preoccupied mind. Turning his head, he came face to face with none other then Alex Krycek. A naked Alex Krycek. Oh crap. That wasn't a dream. It happened. I slept with Alex Krycek. Okay, first things first, get out of bed. He remembered the teeth and claws and he wasn't going to confront Krycek unless he had several pieces of furniture between them. Now how to get out of bed... 

Five minutes of wiggling, waiting, and manipulating later and Mulder was still trapped in Krycek's embrace, only now he was pinned underneath him. He kept freezing in his quest to the free of the bed because of Krycek's claws. They would gently scrape over his skin and if he wasn't terrified to being punctured, he was keeping himself from giggling like mad. Those things tickled although he had no delusions about the damage that they could inflict. 

Alex Krycek woke with a body wiggling energetically underneath his. His Fox's body. He tightened his grip on his fox, and announced his return to the conscious world with a lick to the delicate shell of an ear. "Krycek." Came the muffled voice. "Get off of me." 

"Now why would I want to do that? Your such a wonderful pillow." 

"Get off of me! I'm not a pillow. I want some answers here! Starting with why the fuck I'm in bed with you!" Came the indignant, though slightly muffled, reply. 

"I'd love to sweetheart." Alex said as he curled his arms underneath his fox's body and traveled its way down. "But we have an appointment to go to so we have to get out of here." With a squeeze to Mulder's ass, Alex left the bed. Mulder gave a squeak of indignation. 

"What do you mean 'we have an appointment'? I'm not going anywhere with you!" He blushed as he realized that Krycek was staring at him and jumped out of bed and into some cloths. 

"Of course your going with me Foxy. You do want answers to your question don't you?" He almost purred this. Mulder looked at him, not knowing whether to trust that tone of voice or not. 

"Fine. And don't call me Foxy." After they dressed, Krycek went to open the window and Mulder looked at him again. 

"I thought we were going to 'an appointment'." Mulder then let out a yell, as Krycek was suddenly in front of him, threw him over his shoulders, and in this fashion, he jumped out of the window and traveled to Lava's lab the usual way...for him. 

* * *

Henry Jones, biologist, a.k.a. Lava was almost scared out of his wits when Alex came in from a window in his lab with a struggling body slung over his shoulders. As he calmed himself down, he listened to the one with Alex with amusement. "Let go of me dammit! I'm not some sack of potatoes you know!" all the while squirming away. 

"Honestly," Lava huffed, "couldn't you at least knock or cough or something. Its bad enough I have to put up with this from Rune but do all you people like to get the drop on us or what? Hello." The last part was directed at the still slung over the shoulder Fox Mulder. "I'm Lava by the way and you must be Fox." Mulder twisted his head a bit and looked at the upside down figure. 

"Umm...Hello. Will you put me down now?" Alex finally listened to him but instead of dropping him onto the floor, he carefully lowered him. "Excuse me but how did you know my name?" The man smiled at him. 

"Well, when he was directed to came to me after he had your blood analyzed and searched through our data bank, of course he'd tell me all about you." 

"Data bank? What data bank? Why run tests on my blood? What's going on here?" Mulder wanted answers but the man Lava just patted him on the head and mumbled something about 'Don't worry your little head...' and 'You'll get crammed full of info soon enough.' 

He led them to his laptop and then turned to Mulder and started to tear up. Mulder looked at the man, wondering what kind of weirdo Krycek had brought him to see. "You look so adorable. If only your parents could have seen how you'd grow up. Now, What do you know about Kitsune?" Mulder just blinked at the words. 

"A Kitsune is a Japanese Fox spirit." Mulder said. 

"Very good." Mulder had the feeling that the man would have shoved a cookie at him if he had any with him. "But what do you really know about the kitsune? You turn into one so what do you know about them and don't deny it." The last part was added when Mulder started to open his mouth to protest. 

"They are mischievous, shape changing fox spirits. They have powers of illusion, which turn into reality, and have been enshrined as kami or spirits of nature. They are also said to bewitch men in the disguise of a girl. They are tied to the elements and take energy or power from them. Kitsune feed off of many things including music, writing, the land, and sex. They can created small pockets of realities and they can also create foxfire." Lava blinked at him. 

"That's it?" 

Mulder sighed. "Look, I don't know what you and Krycek think but I'm not a real kitsune. The transformations started just a few years ago and I can't even do any of those things." Lava nodded. Alex sat on a chair, fascinated, and wondering how Fox had coped when the 'transformations' as he called it first occurred. It was obvious that he had no idea about the Kitsune and Dragon races. His fox was one of the lost babies of their race. 

"Now don't lie to me Fox." Lava said in a no nonsense kind of voice. 

"Would it be too much to ask to be called Mulder?" He asked in exasperation. 

"Of course it wouldn't be too much to ask Fox, but I don't want to so why bother?" was Lava's reply. "Now, I know that you can change into a Human/Fox form and you have an affinity for plants." Mulder was now thinking that maybe he wasn't as careful as he thought he was. "Your blood, at first glance may seem normal but on a closer inspection, there are anomalies that point to the fact that you are not human. The differences also rule out the possibilities of a mutation or genetic drift that might have caused your ability to transform." 

"Nope. Doesn't prove anything. I might have been experimented on as a child by aliens and shadow government officials." Lava didn't so much as blink at that. 

"I highly doubt that. If they had performed any experimental test on you that would have led to such an effect, more such people would have been found, sighted, or rumored about. Also, you would have been much more carefully watched." Lava cheerfully turned on his Laptop, "Besides, we found you in our data bases so its okay. You're a Kitsune alright." All the while, he was typing away at the Laptop and suddenly, little furry fluff balls were running across the page followed by goofy cartoon dragons. 

"What is that?" 

"That is our data bases of all individuals born. And this is you." Lava showed Mulder the screen and he couldn't believe it. He was looking at a three-year-old picture of himself, in his human/fox form. 

to be continued...   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pixy dust


End file.
